


This Cannot End Well

by alchemise



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he walked through the door, Derek could smell the <em>wrongness</em> of the man at the end of the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cannot End Well

IntoABar Challenge: Derek Hale walks into a bar and meets... Crowley!

[ ](http://s103.photobucket.com/user/reneesta/media/challenge/intoabarsm_zps4baec6f4.jpg.html)

Full-sized version [here](http://i103.photobucket.com/albums/m140/reneesta/challenge/intoabar_zps320cb602.jpg).

Screenshots are my own.  
The bar pictures are from BoHenry's in Santa Barbara.


End file.
